


Emphasis on the Come

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Holtzmann just turns Erin on so frickin' much. I'm so sorry about the title I couldn't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For goodness' sake don't read this at work lol.

Holtzmann turns Erin on _so fucking much_. She's not doing anything, just working like she normally would, but for some reason, today it's getting to her. It's getting to the point where she's wondering how she can make an excuse to disappear to her room for thirty minutes with some erotica and her two fingers, but she knows that she would never hear the end of it if anyone found it. It's almost four, and Erin doesn't think she can handle another hour of this (assuming Patty and Abby don't stay late). When she gets up to go to the bathroom (because, honestly, she's starting to get a little worried that there might be a wet spot on her jeans), said jeans rub in between her legs in exactly the wrong (right) way, and she lets out a breathy moan.

"Are you okay?" Holtzmann spins around immediately, then breaks into a wide grin at the blush creeping up Erin's cheeks. "Oh, I see." She wanders over to her girlfriend nonchalantly and then pulls her in aggressively, kissing her and biting her lower lip. Erin groans into the kiss, then pulls away.

"Holtz! We're at work! Abby and Patty!"

"Stay quiet, then, babe." Holtzmann pushes Erin back against the wall and tugs at the zipper on her jeans, kneeling in front of her. She quickly glances up for permission, and when neither a denial nor a confirmation is received, she pauses. "Should I stop?" she asks more seriously.

Erin shakes her head. "Fuck, this is so hot."

Holtzmann pushes Erin's jeans down, motioning for her to step out of them. Erin does so, and Holtzmann raises an eyebrow at the sight of the wet patch in her knickers. Erin just grimaces, and then Holtzmann dives in. She spreads Erin's folds with two fingers, then pauses to pull a leg over her shoulder for better access. She pushes her tongue right in, nose grinding up against Erin's clit, and Erin moans, before cutting herself short. Her hands bury themselves in Holtzmann's hair, and then-

"No! No, no, no, no!" Patty has one hand over her eyes and is walking backwards towards the door. "Not in the lab, you freaks!"

Holtzmann pulls back with a sigh, barely even bothered, and Erin huffs, blushing crazily but caught between utter mortification and the torture of blue lady-parts.

"I'm going to make you come so hard later," she whispers in her girlfriend's ear, and then she goes back to her workstation like nothing happened.

It's not even four thirty when both Abby and Patty yell their goodbyes, and Holtzmann smiles wolfishly over at Erin. "Patty got the hint, huh?"

"I guess so," Erin says, trying to keep her cool after her embarrassing afternoon.

"Come on, then. Emphasis on the come," Holtzmann laughs as she pulls Erin up from her desk and pushes her up against the wall, knee in between her legs. Erin kisses her quickly, then pushes her away gently.

"Hold up, Holtz. Bedroom, at least?"

"Alri-ight." Holtz rolls her eyes and leads Erin to the bedroom, immediately pushing Erin down on the bed and kissing her neck. Erin's arousal comes rushing back and she grinds up against Holtzmann's thigh, feeling herself getting wetter as Holtz groans and sucks a hickey into her neck. Her panties are all but ruined at this point, and goddamnit, she's too turned on to care. She crooks a leg up so that Holtzmann can get off too, and is rewarded immediately by her girlfriend pushing her crotch hard against it, breathily kissing her lips and cheeks and neck.

Holtzmann suddenly sits up. Erin whines at the rapid loss of stimulation, then watches keenly as Holtz unsnaps her overalls and tugs them off. Erin follows suit, pulling off her jeans and sweatshirt but not her bra, because she knows that Holtzmann likes to undo her bra. Once they're both a little less clothed, she tugs her girlfriend back, quickly kissing her mouth before moving down to suck her erect nipple through the thin cotton of her crop top. Stimulating Holtz's nipples is pretty much the easiest way to get her hot, and she's rewarded by a moan that goes straight to her clit.

"Holtz, fuck me," she whispers.

When Holtzmann's fingers trail between her legs, rubbing her clit through her panties, she bucks unexpectedly against them, unable to stop herself. Instead of teasing her like she wants to, Holtzmann yanks down her underwear without even getting them off completely, impressed at the visible evidence of Erin's arousal. "Wow," she whispers, noting the throbbing between her own legs as a direct result of seeing Erin this turned on. She kisses her girlfriend's stomach and thighs as without further ado, she slips two fingers inside. As they curl against her g-spot, Erin thrusts her hips, almost fucking herself.

Erin breathes heavily, letting out little cries of " _Fuck_ , Jillian!" as she speeds up. The urge to touch herself is getting too much, so Holtzmann slips her other hand between her own legs and rubs her clit through her boxers, which are also sporting an almost embarrassingly large wet spot over the crotch.

Erin glances down as Holtzmann's fingers stutter. "Getting hot, are we?" she murmurs, still grinding up against Holtzmann's fingers.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Holtzmann breathes, rubbing herself faster. Erin suddenly grabs Holtz's hand and pushes her away.

"I'll do it," she says. "Take care of yourself, babe." Erin expertly pushes her fingers inside herself, moaning louder at the clear satisfaction that it brings.

Erin fingering herself is pretty much the hottest thing Holtzmann has ever seen. "Fu-uck-" Holtzmann stutters out, watching her girlfriend bring herself closer to the edge.

"Holtz?"

Holtzmann's strokes stutter for a moment at the sound of her name from Erin's mouth. Her gorgeous, gorgeous mouth that can do wonderful things- "Yeah?" She keeps going, too close now to stop.

"Can I sit on your face?" Erin asks, still rubbing her clit with one expert finger.

"Oh god-" The image of Erin grinding onto her face is too much; Holtz comes with a moan. She rides the waves of pleasure out with her fingers pressed hard against her clit, groaning and clutching at the sheets.

"I'll take that as a yes," Erin smirks.

"God, yes," Holtzmann pants, shifting so that Erin can comfortably balance herself above her. Erin keeps rubbing her own clit as she straddles Holtzmann's face, and Holtzmann sighs inadvertently, disbelieving that one person can turn her on so _fucking_ much.

"Oh-" Erin abruptly pulls her fingers away. "Do that again." Her hands settle in Holtzmann's hair, tugging ever so slightly.

"What? Oh-" Holtz breathes against Erin's clit, not touching, just ghosting over it, enjoying the way her girlfriend moans as she breathes hotly one last time before gently tugging her close enough to lick. She licks all the way up from Erin's vagina up to her clit in one broad stroke and then sucks gently, enough to elicit a whimper but not more. She likes to tease Erin, so she moans softly against her clit and feels her hands tighten in her hair in response. Her tongue flicks into Erin, tasting her, getting hot all over again. This time, she won't touch herself, she promises sternly. Both of her hands stay fixed to Erin's thighs as her tongue flicks inside again. And again, and again. Her usual moves aren't getting the usual response, but she can hardly stop now, can she?

Then Erin's moans fade to whimpers, and she sighs. "Sorry," she says, rolling off Holtz's face in one awkward movement. "It's just not doing it for me tonight. Can we - sorry, I'm so demanding - can we try the dildo?"

Holtz sits up, wiping her chin with her hand, licking her lips. She loves the dildo. It's exactly the right balance of teasing and arousing. "Of course, babe." She sits up, tugs the dildo and a condom from the drawer, and rolls it down the length with the ease of the much-practiced.

"Keep touching yourself, I don't want to hurt you." Holtzmann quickly fastens the straps, surreptitiously adjusting herself to grind into it a little as she does so. Erin obeys, reaching between her legs, rubbing her clit from side to side. Holtzmann breathes heavily at the sight. She's definitely going to come for a second time tonight.

"Do we need the lube?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Erin rolls her eyes and shows Holtzmann her glistening fingers.

"Right. Didn't think so. Ready for my cock?" Holtzmann says.

"Please, baby."

Holtzmann guides the dildo into her entrance with care, gently pushing in and out a few times to allow Erin to adjust to it. She starts slow, thrusting in and out, listening to Erin's breathing speed up.

It feels _so fucking good._ It fills Erin up, the ridges rubbing against her in exactly the right way.

"How's my cock?"

Erin groans, head thrown back. "Good. Great. _Faster_ ," she replies, so Holtzmann goes faster. There's a little pressure on her clit, just enough so that she keeps shifting, trying to find a way to grind harder, but not enough that she's going to come. She keeps pushing in and out, feeling Erin tense up when she hits her g-spot. "Right there, Holtz. _Oh god_ , right there!" Her hands fist in the sheets and Holtz obeys, staying exactly where she is, fucking into Erin with the dildo.

"Erin, babe, you're going to feel so good coming on my cock. So good." Holtz knows that dirty talk will push Erin right over and sure enough-

" _Jill!_ Oh my god, I'm coming, I'm, I'm-" Erin gasps, and Holtzmann swears she can practically feel her clenching around the dildo as she comes hard. She slows right down, letting Erin ride it out, watching how absolutely gorgeous she is.

After she relaxes, murmuring about how good her cock was, Holtzmann pulls out gently, kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

" _So_ good," Erin murmurs, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Thank you. Do you want me to...?" She props herself up on one elbow, gesturing at Holtzmann's crotch.

"I can do it myself if you're not up to it." Holtzmann undoes the straps, tossing the dildo to the floor for later cleaning.

"I'd like to." Erin reaches between Holtzmann's legs, dragging a finger from her vagina to her clit, using the wetness to rub little circles over it. Holtzmann spreads her legs immediately, letting Erin fuck her.

Erin kisses her quickly and then, with barely any lead-up, wraps her lips around Holtzmann's clit. Holtz buries her hands in Erin's hair, trying to restrain herself from pushing against Erin's face for more traction. Erin speeds up, flicking the clit from side to side, and unexpectedly, Holtzmann comes, screaming Erin's name. As she comes, Erin slides down to her opening and eats her out, helping her ride out her orgasm and cleaning her up all at once.

"Fuck, Erin," Holtzmann gasps.

"Good?" Erin smirks, planting a kiss on Holtzmann's sweaty neck.

" _Fuck_ ," Holtzmann says with feeling.

Erin smiles lazily, pulling her girlfriend close against her and kissing her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no plot I'm not even sorry there's not even an ending. Maybe I should do a part II haha.  
> Edit: instead I wrote a prequel. And also a sequel. Which is coming (pun intended).   
> Also, the series title is another pun and NOT a misspelling.


End file.
